The Hunger Games: Fight of the Districts
by Captain Indecisive
Summary: When District 3's Brad and his friend Bloom hear about a war between the districts will they be able to save everyone in time?
1. Chapter 1

_The Hunger Games: Fight of the Districts_

the echoing sound of mockingjays woke me up as I got out of bed groaning in pain from my recent hunt.

"Get up Brad," said my mom from down stairs. I grabbed my clothes and changed as I walked down stairs. I had just walked down stairs when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said.

The door opened and Bloom came in. Bloom was my friend since as long as I can remember. _My mom had asked me to go hunt for some food for dinner. As I was walking down the gravel into the forest something lunged at me. I pulled my knife out prepared to kill.  
><em>

_On top of me would be my new friend, Bloom. She explained that she hunted hear daily trying to find food to feed her and her family just as the others in town. The one thing that really caught my I was her weapon, a small shooter made out of twigs and sticks._

I asked who she was and she said Bloom. We began talking and we soon became friends. So here we are today.

"I'm going to the town, do you want to come," questioned Bloom. "I got nothing better to do" I replied. Here in district 3 there's not much to do. It's a very small town filled with only a few normal people. Well as normal as this town can get.

Bloom being one of them is why I'm her friend. We began heading to town, discussing our plans for the day when we entered the shop.

Inside was our town merchant, Gilan. He usually helps us out by lowering the prices. We traded him a possum and three squirrels for a pair of herbs that weren't common in our district.

After that we went hunting in the woods. "So…." I say. What did you really want? "There's something going on with the districts," said Bloom. I chuckle slightly then become serious. "How do you know?" I ask.

"I was hunting when I saw two peacekeepers," spoke Bloom. They said something was happening between the districts," finished Bloom. "You think there's actually something going on?" I ask.

I looked at the trees flooded with mockingjays as I thought of the possibility. _Could she actually be right about a war going on? _I couldn't put a second thought into it as the trees rustled. We dove behind a bush weapons ready as the enemy approached.

I grabbed my pocket knife mad out of sharpened sticks and a sawed off screw driver and began to climb the tree to get a better sight of the enemy.

I jumped down as the person jumped out of sight. "One more step and I kill," I threatened.

The person dropped there weapon as me and Bloom approached them still armed.

We looked behind the tree only to see someone our age. Must be there first time hunting I think. I snap back into reality and ask who they are. "Greg," replies the person obviously frightened.

Is this your first hunt? "Yes," he replies. Bloom stares at him with no expression then begins speaking. "I know him," she speaks. "I know him!" she yells as she backs away sobbing.

"You're the coward that my brother died for!" screamed Bloom. "_I've never seen her cry before" I thought._ She went from sad to angry in a split second and began charging at him. I lunged between them and held her back as the mockingjjays fluttered away.

"I could care less for that scum," said Greg in an arrogant tone. "Who do you think you are!" I yell at him once Bloom has calmed down. "I'm better than you," said the coward in a mocking tone.

This time I was the one that had to be held back as I almost strangled the jerk to death.

After the coward ran away and I settled down we began hunting. "How do you know that guy?" I ask. "I had a brother," she said. "He was one of those nice guys, fighting for his family and stuff," she said as she shot a dart into a deer. "It was the day of the reaping," she said teary.

"My brother was fourteen and I was 12," she continued. "That kid back there was called up?" I asked.

She nodded and continued. "Being the nice guy he is my brother volunteered for him," She said sobbing. "He never made it," she said sobbing harder than ever before.

"It was all because of that coward!" she yelled teary eyed. "I never knew," I began.

"You really think I'd tell anyone?" she asked. "So they could laugh at me as I cried like the coward I am," she spoke quietly. The moon was rising and my mother would probably be worried. "your not a coward to me," I spoke. "It doesn't matter what you think, she says.

"I didn't mean it!" she yells. It's to late, I'm already walking home as she stands in the forest. I go into the room and slam the door behind me not saying another word to anyone.

**Tell me if you like it and review!**

**5 reviews every chapter and I'll update!**


	2. Battles, Love, and All That Good Stuff

_"I better go apologize" I thought. _I got up already dressed and grabbed my knife as I began heading out to Blooms. When I arrived I heard sobbing coming from inside. I knew what happened at the first glance at her mom crying. 

She had not come home. "_It's all my fault!" I say to myself silently cursing. _I ran out into the woods searching in the same place we were last night. I look around until I see carved into a tree three words. "_Greg will die," I read. _I as fast as I can until I hear a blood curdling scream coming from the east. I run to that direction until I reach a small house.

I see Bloom above a sobbing body. "This isn't what you want," I reassure her. "Yes it is," she calls back almost insane like. I recognize her dart, it's poison from the flenna fruit. It can kill anyone almost instantly. I begin to approach her slowly when she turns the dart at me. 

"Don't do it," I say. "It's better for you to die this way then by the war between the districts," she says walking closer. I dive to the ground but she gets a dart into my arm and I fade away into darkness, leaving behind the sound of Greg sobbing in pain.

"_Is it over," I think. "Has my friend really killed me?" I question myself. I light appears above me and I here voices.  
><em>

"He's awake!" someone yelled. My mother I suspect, rushed to the kitchen as I stirred awake. "How did I get home?" I ask about to get up but to no success as I get pushed back by my mom. 

"You need to rest," replied my Mom. I got up but winced in the sudden pain. "Maybe your right," I say chuckling. After resting for a bit my mom decided I could move. Before I got up I asked a question. "Where is bloom?" I asked. 

"She's OK, we found her laying a few feet into the forest," says my mom. "The thing you saw wasn't her, It was a clone," my mom spoke. 

It took me a while to take those last four words in. "_She could be right, after Bloom talked about the districts fighting she started acting strangely," I thought contemplating the idea. "_We need to figure this out, and stop the war," I say. 

"You know you will have to travel around the districts and you'll probably be executed the first second peacekeepers see you?' says my mom. "I'm willing to take that risk," I reply. I go to Bloom who has just awaken and we gather our stuff. We say our last goodbyes to our family and head into the woods to enter the new world of danger. 

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking around the woods. "We head to district four," she replies full of excitement. We walked and walked day and night and as the moon began to retrieve it's throne in the sky I thought about what Bloom said. _Another thing to do in my agenda and if she's right am I going to be prepared. Just look at the hunger games, we know what the capitol can do. Will they help us or will they encourage the destruction and chaos the districts are providing? Obviously they have this planned out. We're just a pawn in there game of the districts, and they're willing to sacrifice all of us to get what they want. Will we be prepared? Do just me and Bloom stand a chance in this war? The sun is about to rise, I better get some sleep.  
><em>

__I woke up to the smell of sizzling food. Bloom must have went hunting earlier. I got up and stretched to regain feeling in my tired body and began to join Bloom for breakfast. "So what are we having?" I asked yawning. "Well Mr. Sleeping Beauty, we are having eggs," replied Bloom jokingly.

"When did you learn to cook," I asked. "I have been cooking all my life," replies Bloom smiling. After she had said that a chick hatched from an egg. "Has any of your food been edible?" I ask laughing. "Well you should have been more specific the first time," said Bloom also laughing.

After laughing for the next ten minutes and returning the chick to it's nest along with the other eggs that recently hatched we went out hunting. "I think I here something," I said leaning closer to the bush. I lunged for the bush and when I got my hand on the animal someone spoke. 

"This is my territory," said the tallest of the four. "Says who, you and your delinquent misfits?" I said laughing. "You don't know who you are do you?" spoke the leader. "No and we don't plan to," said Bloom speaking up. "You here this, these freaks think there funny," said there leader. "Nothing in comparison to your fighting," I said walking closer. The leader grabbed his knife and hit me. Luckily I had my knife armed and deflected it back at him, as he tumbled into his posse. Bloom armed some sleep darts and shot two of the five in the neck. "I don't want to hurt you," I spoke. "We see that but we _want_ to hurt you," said the leader as he cut my arm.

I stabbed him in the side not planning on killing him but injuring him. His posse gathered him and there other sleeping members and began to look at us, fury in there eyes. 

"Who are they?" I ask Bloom as we grab the rabbit and head back to camp. "I've heard rumors of them; I think they go by The Capitol Kings," "More Capitol minions huh," I say as we begin walking.

"About that cloning," I begin but Bloom stops me. "It wasn't me, well it was me but I would never do what she did" Bloom said apologetically. "I know you would never do it, you're my friend," I said. "Thank you," she spoke quietly. Before I thought about what I was doing I pulled her close to me and kissed her. 

She kissed me back as we both started blushing. I held her hand as we walked down the forest to district four.

**Hey you guys thanks for reading!**


End file.
